


续

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [26]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	续

突然想写…

“我回来了！”明明大家都在家里却无人回应。

文星伊就自个儿走回房间去把衣服换了。什么时候开始家里没人理会文星伊呢？

他还记得他们刚开始的时候是多么美好的虽然中间也发生了不少小插曲但是最后还是画上了一个美好的句点。

把金容仙接回家去后他们俩也尝试过想要有自己的宝宝但因为之前金容仙发生过车祸生育能力极为低所以他们没能成功。过后他们也不再执着于有自己的孩子，金容仙便把小仓鼠当成是自己的亲生孩子来照顾，再加上小仓鼠天生就惹人喜爱很难不让人疼他。就这样金容仙放在文星伊身上的注意力就减少了每天都很专心地照顾小仓鼠。文星伊也不是没有反映过这件事但金容仙给他的理由就是小仓鼠还小需要特别照顾而文星伊已经是个成年人了所以应该体会她的做法不应该跟小孩计较。从此文星伊也没敢再提这件事了。

辉人因为金容仙再次回来就觉得文星伊不再需要自己那么多的关注了所有就一心想要照顾好小妍。每次文星伊主动向辉人撒娇还是示好的时候辉人总会让他去找金容仙。小妍也因为每天要去上学和上补习班，才艺班常常不跟文星伊在一起也变得不怎么亲近了。

今天是文星伊出差了一个星期终于回到去家里，他还特地准备了礼物给他们，没想到就连自己在门口大喊回来了都没人上前来迎接他。心里难免会有些失望。回到房间换好衣服就下去吃晚餐，看着辉人和容仙只注意着孩子们心里是真的很不爽。就连自己那么大一个人坐在这里吃饭也没有人想要关心一下自己。那他每天工作的要死要活到底是为了什么啊？一气之下他就把汤匙摔在碟子上发出了碰一声，就上楼去了。四人互看了一眼就继续吃晚餐。安抚好小仓鼠睡觉金容仙就回到去跟文星伊的房间去。正准备睡着了文星伊不安分的手就在容仙的身上漫游。

“别闹了，我要睡了！”

“可是老婆我们很久都没有了，难道你不想要吗？”说着这些话的文星伊并没有停止手上的动作，他继续在容仙的身上点火。没想到容仙很激动地骂了文星伊让他安分点睡觉不然自己就去找小仓鼠睡了。文星伊只好背对着容仙强逼自己睡觉。他们一开始因为想要有孩子所以都很常做运动结果得知很难再有身孕的时候就大幅减少了运动量这让文星伊很不是滋味虽然那么说很难听但文星伊感觉自己就好像生孕工具。经过一整天的不开心文星伊心里很是纳闷下楼去喝水想要消消气，结果和辉人碰面了。本来还想告诉辉人自己的想法的没想到辉人先开口了。

“我们可以谈谈吗？”

“当然可以啦。是发生什么事吗辉人？”

“我觉得你刚刚这样做很不对，这样会让孩子以后有多大的心理创伤啊？”

文星伊只是静静听她把话说完。

“你知道你每次都好像把家里当成酒店这样回来就只知道睡觉休息，从来都没有关心过孩子和家里面的事情，你不觉得你真的很有问题吗？”

“知道了，我会改的，你先去休息吧。”本来文星伊还想要亲一下辉人的结果她就怒气冲冲地离开了。

文星伊是真的没有关心过家里面的事情吗？不是的。他也想要帮忙做家务那些但她们就是不让他帮忙，说他在外面幸苦了在家里就不应该再让他做家务了。他也有表示过要照顾孩子但也被她们拒绝了说是她们身为母亲会比较懂得孩子他一个大男人不懂这些。他也有提议说就他们三人一起去旅行但她们表示担心孩子又拒绝了，因为被拒绝的次数越来越多文星伊也不再执着了，安安分分地把公司打理好。得到的回报却是她们的责备。因为公司最近都在努力想要把市场扩大所以文星伊也需要常常往外跑出去应酬出差，每次文星伊回到去都难免会被训话一番，所以文星伊有时候也会直接睡在公司家也不回了。

隔天一早，辉人和容仙就在家里忙进忙出安顿好小孩就把他们送到学校去，根本没人注意到文星伊根本没有出现过。等到她们发现时已经是两天后了。

“真是的，出差去了也不会说一声让人那么担心！又不是小孩子了还玩这玩意儿！”金容仙一边打电话一边说着。辉人就只是在一旁安静地打扫家里。想必要不是辉人发现文星伊出差带回来的礼物她们也忘了文星伊回来过。终于在金容仙打了1222次电话后文星伊接了。

“喂？”

“你到底死去哪里了啊？出去也不会说一声！”

“抱歉公司临时派我出差去了，没来得及通知你们，真是抱歉。”

“算了又不是一两天的事情了，挂了！”

文星伊还没来得及说再见电话又被挂断了。

感情是不是真的会被生活和现实给打败啊？

但我相信我们人类都会被现实打败，安安分分地做着“普通”人。


End file.
